


Coming Back to Life

by bugaboo



Series: The Games of Life [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Angry Alya Césaire, Angst, Beating, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Chloé Bourgeois Knows, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Crying, Evil Lila Rossi, Fake Character Death, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Insults, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Major Character Injury, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Mentioned Alya Césaire, Mentioned Classmates, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Old Friends, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Rain, Secrets, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo/pseuds/bugaboo
Summary: Two years ago Alya yelled at Marinette, telling her to kill herself. Sadly, she listened to her and that night, the bluenette committed suicide. Well, everyone believes she committed suicide.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Classmates, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: The Games of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806523
Comments: 81
Kudos: 564
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to the best beta-readers - [Lunah_Peixvey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey) and [FunBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunBug9731/pseuds/FunBug9731).
> 
> If you're too sensitive about suicide, emotional hurt, and/or bodily injury, please, take care of yourself and don't read!
> 
> I hope you like it!  
> Enjoy your reading!

It's a dark, cold night. The weather isn't friendly - it's raining heavily and storms thunder echoes in Paris. Chloé hates these kinds of nights. This night is almost as bad as that night.

Keyword: _almost_.

Chloé stares out of the window. In the last two years, everything changed: she found out she's gay and her father disowned her, so now, she lives in a small, cozy apartment near school. Ah, school... How much she hates it! They are the responsible ones for her death! One day Alya attacked Marinette in the classroom during the lunch break and yelled at her to kill herself...and she did it. Marinette, the sweet, good, kind Marinette, killed herself.

Chloé still tears up when she thinks about that rainy, stormy day.

At first, Alya laughed when Ms. Bustier told them. Chloé remembers the blogger's words: 'Ha! Finally, this bitch is gone!' and then 'I won't be surprised if she did it for attention.' The next thing Chloé remembers is herself yelling at the Ladyblogger: 'You stupid, fake, lame excuse for a journalist, you fucking arrogant bitch! She's gone because of you! Don't you remember, huh? Remember yelling at her to commit suicide?! Now, look at the precious girl you were protecting!' And at that moment, Lila's kingdom shattered. Her words surprised Lila. Everyone saw her smirking and they realized that Marinette was right - Lila was bad. _But at what price?_

A week later, Ladybug came out with an interview where she said that she left her civilian life, everything was just too much. But she looked so, so tired, and no, it wasn't just because of the change of her costume (though she absolutely approved of the more mature look, it suited her, pun intended, especially the ponytail).

The ringing on her doorbell takes her out of her thoughts. Chloé heads to the main door and opens it shocked.

"L-Ladybug?" She stutters. The heroine in red holds her left side of her torso. She seemed to be barely able to stay standing, face pale and wet; not only because of the rain. She has hair stuck to her cheeks and the ponytail is soaked to the point of sticking to the back of her suit.

Chloé gives a look to her left side again and sees blood.

"God, what happened?" Chloé gasps, hand raising up to partially cover her lips.

"Hi, Chloé! Uh... Can I - oh shit! Can I stay here until... The rain stops? My... Flat is pretty away from here and I'm not-..."

"Of course! Come in!" Chloé helps her to walk in the apartment and directs her to the bathroom where she’s going to help the hero, whether she wants it or not. Sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, Ladybug removes her hand from her bleeding wound.

"Oh, God!" She whispers.

"Ladybug... Do you need anything?"

"Uh, no. I'm sure it will stop soon and I'll go home. Sorry for disturbing you!"

"LB, the forecast says it’s going to be raining all day. I don’t think it’ll be stopping anytime soon."

"Damnit! Okay, I just... I need to bandage the wound."

"What happened?" Chloé delicately asks, taking the first aid kit. Ladybug avoids looking at the civilian. "Ladybug," Chloé squats and looks at the heroine in the eyes. She's crying.

"I-I was patrolling around... Around my old home and..." She sniffs. "I was so distracted that I tripped, and so I fell from too high up and...it was a bad crash. Probably one of the worst I’ve had in a while..." Ladybug sobs. Chloé erases the tears on her face.

"I'm so, so sorry that happened, Ladybug!" The blondie hugs the heroine carefully.

"Chloé? C-Can I trust you with something? Something big that I need you to help me with."

"Yeah. Tell me."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"What do you mean?" Chloé frowns.

"I need to transform. I'm hurting my kwami."

"A-Are you sure? That's something really big, Ladybug! Maybe that's the biggest secret ever," the girl in question nods sharply. "Okay, Chloé, breathe!” It took a second, but then Chloé nodded her head, “Okay, I will keep the secret."

"Tikki..."

_'What an adorable name!'_

"... Spots Off," Chloé closes her eyes because of the pink, bright light, but opens them immediately when she hears a cry and hiss of pain.

Chloé gasps.

"M-M... Mari-... nette?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr post](https://its-salty-bug.tumblr.com/post/621930680853594112/coming-back-to-life)


	2. Chapter 2

Chloé gasps.

"M-M... Mari-... nette?"

"Chloé, look. I'm so, so, so sorry!" With her clean hand, the bluenette hides her face and sobs. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't have done it and maybe it looks like I'm just looking for atte-..."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't be! It's okay, you're here, you're not really dead! I understand, Marinette!" Chloé whispers, gently removing her hand from Marinette's face. Then she wipes the tears when a sob shakes Marinette's body. "It's okay, Mari, it's okay." Chloé softly hugs the designer. "I support you, Marinette! I'm here, I understand!" Chloé slowly pats her head, playing with her hair.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" Marinette says, voice cracking as she swallowed her tears.

"Marinette, look at me," Chloé squats in front of the not-dead girl. "Come on, look at me," Marinette shakes her head. "Fine, then, I’m cleaning the wound and we will talk, for real, afterwards. Okay?"

"Yeah," Marinette sniffs.

Chloé takes a pair of scissors from the first aid kit and cuts the fabric over the wound and slowly cleans the dust and blood away. Somewhen, between the cleaning and bandaging, Marinette has fallen asleep, her head resting on the edge of the sink. When Chloé finishes, she looks at Marinette who is soundly asleep, half of her on the sink, and lets a slight smile quirk her lips up. Then she glances at the kwami that rests on her shoulder. Careful to not get Marinette soaked further, the blondie washes her hands. When she looks again at the sleeping girl, the kwami is awake.

"Hi! I'm Chloé, nice to meet you!" Chloé awkwardly waves her hand. The kwami grins and flies.

"Hello, Chloé! I'm Tikki! It's nice to meet you in person! And thank you for taking care of Marinette!" Tikki flies to her cheek and nuzzles it sweetly.

"O-Of course! That's Ladybug! Everyone would have helped her!"

"I was saying the same thing in the last two years... Marinette's too stubborn to listen to me sometimes..." Tikki fetches a sigh.

"That's Marinette! I can see what you mean!" Tikki sits on Chloé's shoulder. "Should we let her sleep on the sink?" The mayor's daughter frowns.

"I think it'll be okay for a short while," Tikki shakes her head. "How are you, Chloé?"

"Honestly? I'm so, so, so happy! Marinette isn't actually dead! I know I should be angrier, but I am not! I am really happy!" Chloé smiles widely and blush crawls on her face as her eyes light up.

"You really love her, don't you?" Tikki rests her head against the girl's neck.

"Yeah..." Chloé sighs happily.

"Well, she loves you, too. I know I shouldn't tell you this, but when she faked her death, she was the most concerned about you. I thought it would be Adrien, Alya, her parents, maybe even Chat Noir, but no... It was you!" Tikki smiles.

"Really?" Chloé's as red as the kwami. Tikki nods. "Aren't you hungry? Let's see what we have for you!" The teenager changes the topic quickly. Then she looks at the bluenette. "But I think it's better if we move Marinette on the sofa first." Chloé chuckles.

The student lifts Marinette in a bridal style.

_Well, I still have my Queen Bee's stamina!_

She carefully places the sleeping girl on her sofa and takes the blanket from nearby, wrapping her. Brushing her bangs, Chloé kisses Marinette's forehead.

"Come here, Tikki! Let's find you something to eat!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr post](https://its-salty-bug.tumblr.com/post/622004523124310016/coming-back-to-life)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! Feel free to share your opinion or advice in the comments!  
> Should I write a story Sequel or The Beginning?  
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Bugabye! <333


End file.
